Wish you were here again
by pOkEmOnGiRl1234
Summary: AAML. When Ash saves Mistys life, they fall in love, everthing will be okay right? Wrong. When the Earth is threatened by the evil ledgendaries from far away, Ash is the only on who can help, but does he survive? Tale of love and courage.
1. Chapter 1  Return to Pallet

Ages:

Ash- 17

Misty- 17

Brock- 23

" Ash, don't leave, I... love you... "

Ash awoke from his dream to the sound of Brock calling to him for breakfast and the birds singing outside.. ' Weird dream... ' Ash mentally slapped himself awake, and got up to get changed. As he emerged from the tent he was greeted by the warm smiles of Dawn and Brock.

" Morning Ash! " Dawn was suprisingly happy, not grumpy. " Morning. " Ash suddenly remembered with joy, that that day was the day he was going back to Pallet, but just for a week, to take a break and see his old friends, whom he had almost forgotten. Ash couldnt help but feel a little guilty for that. He didn't know why he was so excited to go back though, Brock eyed him suspiciously.

After eating Brocks waffles, Ash felt energised and ready to go, the small electric mouse by his side, was busy sucking happily on a bottle of Ketchup. Ash thought back to his journeys, from the beggining. All starting with him being late for choosing his pokemon. Ash laughed at himself for that, and for not being able to control Pikachu. Ash remembered being so stupid and throwing the rock at the Spearow, and breaking Mistys bike. " Misty... " Ash said aloud. " What, Ash? " Brock asked as Ash realised he had been thinking aloud again. " Nothing. "

Brock, Dawn and Ash reached the top of the hill and looked over the small town of Pallet close by, there was a crowd of people holding banners and signs saying ' Welcome Home '. His mom was at the front of the crowd, realising he was coming she ran towards him and hugged him tight.

" Wecome home, Ash, how has your journey? I missed you. " Mrs. Ketchum hugged tighter as Ash tried to pull away.

" It was great, and i missed you too. " Ash smiled.

" Theres someone else who missed you, she came late last night, she was really hyped to see you, i left her asleep because its early and she didnt go to bed until very late. "

Ash was confused, who else would want to come see him so badly, probably May, taking a fit, wanting to see his new pokemon or something. Ash shrugged off the thought and walked alongside his mom to towards their house.

Ash walked into the familiar smelling house, and put down his bag on the sofa. there were pictures all over of him and his mom when he was 10. ' 7 Years ago, mew, i was young '

Ash started to get lost on his thought and didn't notice the tall redhead appear behind him and tap his shoulder. Ash didnt move.

" Ash! " Ash remembered the voice, he twirled around, only to be hugged by the girl. Misty.

" Misty, what are you doing here? " Ash's expression turned from shock to confusion.

Misty frowned, after all these years, Ash still hadn't gotten any smarter? Was it possible? Misty giggle and answered: " To see you... And Brock. " ' But mostly him. ' Ash smiled and hugged back. Misty couldn't help but stare at how tall and handsome he had gotten over the four years they had been apart, every day she would wonder what he was doing, who he was with, and how he had changed, and now she would get to find out. " Lets talk about what you've been doing for the past four years then! " Misty jumped on the couch and pulled him down. " if thats what you want to do " Ash started to talk about Hoenn and Unova and the Pokemon he had captured.

Ash had decided to go to bed early that night at nine, Misty was going into the other room, Ash decided to brush his teeth, and all that, before Misty went in, so he walked in and shut the door, and started brushing his teeth. Meanwhile Misty was brushing her hair in her bedroom then headed for the bathroom.

Misty walked into the bathroom, and saw Ash. She slipped and fell onto him, so that they were on the floor, Misty leaning on top of Ash.

Both Misty and Ash blushed, Misty decided this was the perfect time to confess her feelings, and she decided that the perfect way to do that was:

Kiss him. She kissed him on the lips waiting for him to kiss back, He pulled away from her and got up.

" What was that all about Misty, what the hell? " Ash rubbed his head in pain. ' What was she doing, did she kiss me on purpose? it seemed like it. '

Misty was heartbroken, this proved that he didnt care. She ran out of the room, out of the house and away.

" MISTY? " Ash called to her, but she didn't stop.

It was so cold outside and she went out in her night dress. She would be freezing.

To be continued:D

Reviews would be greatly appreciated,

I started writing this because, my other story failed, this is my second. I will try to update as soon as possible and im sorry for ny spelling and grammar mistakes

Chow!

3


	2. Chapter 2  Friends at times

Chapter two- Friends at times.

Ash ran out to find Misty, but Brock stopped him.

" What are you doing, Why are you going out at this time? " The man twisted his Face at Ash's expression of pain. Ash pushed past him and ran. Brock couldn;t keep up, he had to let him go, wherever he was going.

Ash finally found Misty sitting by the lake, her hair blowing in the wind. She had something in her hand, Ash tried to find out what it was, he peered, Misty still hadn't noticed him, He suddenly realised what she had in her hand, a gun.

Ash gasped and Misty turned in suprise, and shot the gun, the bullet just Missed Ash, who was now standing breathless. Misty crumpled down to her knees.

" Im sorry Ash! " She cried " I am a disaster, and its no wonder you don't love me! " Misty sobbed, Ash couldn't take it. ' You dont love me... Did she love him? Did he love her '

Ash felt as if his head was going to explode. What was she doing with a gun, she wasnt going to... No, Misty wouldnt.

" Misty... " Ash started, but Misty ran, towards the forest, but suddenly she slipped and fell into aa hole, it looked strangely familiar. A rope knotted itself around Ashs waist and slammed him to the ground. " Awwwww, how sweet. " James started, but then he observed the scene, The ' twerpette ' had been crying, badly, she had had a gun, and the boy, he had a look of pure pain and anger on his face. " Something went wrong. eh? Jesse maybe we should let them go. "

" Team Rocket! " Ash spluttered.

" We can't James, we must do this, its our orders. Im sorry twerps. " And with that, misty was lifted by a couple of metal arms, and tied up.

" What are you doing with her Let her go! " Ash reached for his pokeballs, then remembered he had left them at home. He lowered his head in shame, he was helpless, and all those times he had beat them, he couldnt this time. The metal arms, finally finished tying Misty up, covered her mouth and hauled her, into the lake.

" NO! " Ash called out and reached out his arm, he was so angry...

Ash broke free from the ropes and dived into the lake after her.

Misty was lying at the bottom, eyes closed, hardly breathing. Ash swam and picked her up, and sneaked out the other side of the lake, he coughed and spluttered but kept running, for her. Did he really love her. Yes, he was certain this time. He loved her so much. Ash almost dropped Misty and decided it might be a better idea to walk for a bit, but by now he was lost in the forest, and if he walked it would be hours before he got out. Ash heard footsteps in the distance. Suddenly he fell to his knees. Holding Misty in his arms, the last thing he remembered was seeing someone approach him and carrying him, then blacking out.

Ash awoke for the second time, hearing the life support machine, and sobs, then gasps.

" Ash! What happened buddy! " Brock ran over to Ash and grabbed his shoulders. " You okay? " Brock looked more concerned than usual. " No not really " Ash chuckled. " What happened " Ash rubbed his head.

" Well, Gary found you in the forest, You had taken your jacket off and put it on Misty, who you were holding, she was unconcious, then you went out, you've been asleep for days, we were so worried Ash! You were covered in scratches, rope burns and your arm was broken. Tell me about it later. " Brock walked to the door, to leave Ash alone.

" Wait, wheres Misty now? " Ash asked, suddenly remembering. Ash looked worried sick. " She has survived thanks to you. " Suddenly a small electric mouse jumped up onto his shoulder and started hugging him

" Pikachu! Hey buddy! " Ash laughed, maybe everything would be okay, he would sort things out with Misty. he lay back down, things were gonna be fine.

Or were they?

To be continued

**Like the chapter? Review, flames gladly accepted. **

**Sneak pee of next time:**

" Dont go, Ash, Its too dangerous, you'll die! "

" I'll be okay, good always wins "

.

The flamethrower mised and flew into the forest, there was a scream, of a girl, and crying, Ash ran in to see who it was.

No, It wasnt,

It was

A special friend.

**Dont forget to follow! **

**Chow!**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Its all about Dawn

**Hello again, this is chapter three of the Ash chronicles, when he returns to Pallet with Dawn, shes been a bit left out, in this chapter, she does the unexpected, and another friend Re-appears.**

**If you read you must review!**

**This ones quite a bit longer**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3- Its all about Dawn.**

" Ash, you are free to go home now, and do whatever you like. " the doctor smiled at Ash, seeing his facial expression turn from miserable to 'over-the-moon' in just a few seconds.

" Thanks doctor, is my friend Misty able to leave yet? " Ash scowled at the word friend. Why were they just friends. Ugh.

" Yes, she has been waiting for you, she is really eager to talk to you. You better go see her. "

Ash didnt need to be told twice, he rose, and ran ou the door to find Misty sitting in the waiting area for him. Misty almost cried when she saw him, she ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever ! ( :D )

" Ash, you saved me, i thought i was dead, but i still don't know what happened, lets go back to your place. "

" I have a better idea. " Ash grinned, and led Misty out of the Hospital, not caring to wait for Brock or Ashs' Mom, whom had been reading, and had not noticed him come out. Finally Ash and Misty came to the beach. Ashs mobile rang, he sighed and answered. Way to ruin the moment.

" Ash, where are you, you left! " Brock looked mad.

" Sorry Brock, i'm ok, i'm just hanging at the beach. " Ash laughed a little.

" Ok Ash, but remember Team Rocket are still after you. " And with that, Brock hung up. Ash sighed heavily and smiled, Fianlly he would get to talk to Misty, in private, or was he? Somebody was watching from the bushes...

" So, Misty what the hell was that about, the gun, and trying to shoot me? " Ash really couldnt hold his love in much longer.

" I had the gun because.. well... You broke my heart, and i shot you because you scared me. "  
>" Oh... " Ash looked full of pain. He'd broken her heart? Was she going to kill herself for him?<p>

" My turn, what happened that night, i cant remember anything, tell me in detail. " Misty leant in curiously, eyes going as wide as a hoot hoot's.

" Ok, so, i chased after you, to the lake, Brock tried to stop me, but i ran from him too, to get you, and when i got there you had a gun, and you shot me, but it missed luckily. Then you ran and fell down a hole, team rocket tied you up, and me too, i shouted at them, because they were hurting you, but i couldnt get out, and my pokeballs were at the centre. Anyway, they tossed you into the lake, i got so angry i broke away, and saved you, i ran away with you in my arms, i ran until i couldnt any more, so i sat down and put my jacket over you, and cuddled you, i blacked out, and Gary found us. You almost died of pneumonia. " Ash looked as if he was going to cry.

" You saved me three times... " She looked up.

" I guess. "

" You almost died for me. " Misty added.

" Yeah. "

" Then i guess its no surprise i love you. " Misty couldnt hold it in anymore she kissed Ash passionately.

.

.

.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_Cause with out you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day with out you_

_Hear with me do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life) I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life you know I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK _

_._

_._

_._

Suddenly the kiss was broken, by three laughs, from the forest. Team Rocket. Ash ran into the forest.

" ASH! Dont go, its too dangerous! " Misty called but he kept running.

" Dont worry, good always wins " Ash called back.

" Oh look its the twerp. " Jesse laughed. " How did he get away last time, he must really like that girl. Damn. " Jesse slapped her knee then sent out arbok. Ash realised that he didnt have his pokemon and called for her to stop but Arbok used poison sting, and James' weezing used smoke screen, and his victroy bell used razor leaf. Ash crouched and grimaced, bracing himself for a slow death, by Team Rocket, after he had promised Misty he would win, how could he have been so stupid. A tear rolled down his cheek as he waited for the attack to hit, but it never did. Instead Ash heard a flap of wings and a load growl, Ash stood up and opened his eyes. Charizard had come to help him! Team Rocket were stunned.

" W-W-W-WHAT! Charizard! " Jesse mentally slapped herself and shook her head " No match for my pokemon.

" Charizard, flamethrower! " Charizard quickly obeyed and sent Team Rocket flying. But Charizard used it again to show off. It flew into a clearing, and Ash heard a familiar scream and an explosion.

" No! " Ash ran into the clearing and saw a girl lying on her belly on the grass. He turned her over to see who it was.

No. It couldn't be!

It was May, coughing.

" Ash! " May slapped him.

" What are you doing! " May demanded

" You were hurt. I was only trying to help. Sheesh. " Ash got up and started to walk away. ' Oh great May, you've hurt him now, you love him. Get a grip. ' May slapped herself and caught Ashs arm.

" Sorry, and thanks, for helping, shall we walk? "

" Ok " Ash and May were talking, when may asked:

" So, what was all that roaring and screaming about? "

" Team Rockets been attempting to kill me, for a while. "

" What! Kill you? thats a big step from wanting to capture pikachu! " May looked sympathetically at her friend.

" Ash, you know, i heard Team Rocket have the most evil plan ever, but im not sure what yet. Maybe it'll be on the news again later.

Soon May and Ash arrived back at the beach where he had left Misty, only to find Dawn and Misty fighting, rolling over and hitting each other.

" Dawn what are you doing! ? " Ash pulled the two apart as May gasped.

Dawn pretended to cry " I came and sat next to her when she started to call me names and attacked me. " Dawn sobbed. Misty spluttered " w-what! "

Ash looked at Misty with a look of horror on his face.

" Why would you do that Misty? " Ash picked up Dawn and put her on the ground standing up, and said: " Cmon, May, lets go. " And the three left Misty sobbing on the beach ' Biatch, had to ruin everything, i hate her! '

Meanwhile dawn put her head on Ash's shoulder. " Thanks for helping me, she hurt me "

" Thats ok, she wont hurt you anymore " Ash felt very dissapointed in Misty and so did May. Misty felt lonely, and decided to go back to Cerulean. Crying.

' My plan is going better than i thought ' Dawn laughed evilly, quietly, to herself.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, that was part 3, quite long. I put thelyrics of 'Avril Lavigne- I will be' into the story too. Ok time for a sneak peek of the next chapter:**

" Do you love me Ash? " Dawn walked seductively towards him, making him shiver.

" I... "

.

" Im the only one who can do this, if i doing the world could end! Then i'd never see you again. "

.

.

Misty burst into the 'house of gloom' " Where is Ash! Hes gone! "

.

.

.

_**Dont forget to review!**_

_**Chow!**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4 I have to go

**Chapter Four - I have to go.**

Ash sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He was tired, and sad. Misty had attcked Dawn, why would she do that. Dawn say down next to him and cuddled him, surprisingly he found himself hugging her back. Dawn pulled away " Im going to do something, i wont be a moment. " Dawn ran up the stairs. Ash waited patiently at the bottom, then Dawn emerged wearing a tight, small night dress.

" Do you love me Ash? " Dawn walked seductively towards Ash.

Ash shivered. Dawn sat down on his knee and smiled. " Dont be so serious Ash. " She kissed him on the lips, Ash didn't kiss back. Instead, he pushed her off. " I cant do this. " He turned away and started going up the stairs " Im going to bed, see you in the morning. " Dawn sighed, he was playing hard to get, but she would win him.

.

Ash looked over at Mistys empty bed across the room. ' She'll come home ' Ash thought, and lay down, but he couldn't help it, he cried, for Her and for Dawn. Soon Ash cried himself to sleep, thinking of what he would do the next day.

.

.

Ash woke up and looked at the clock. 9:45, and he smelled food. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Misty.. but then he stopped, and ran downstairs to see Brock cooking.

" Misty! Wheres Misty, is she here! " Ash looked around but only saw Dawn and May chatting on the sofa, watching romances. " No Ash, i thought she was upstairs with you. What happened? " Brock served some waffles on a plate and took them to the girls, Ash was stunned, she hadnt come home, then Ash remembered. he must of broke her heart, and last time he did that she tried to.. kill herself. Ash ran off towards the door but Brocks words stopped him.

" Hey Ash, theres a note for you. "

Ash stopped and opened it, it read:

.

.

Ash,

.

I don't expect you to believe anything i say, but i did not attack Dawn! And now that you've chosen her over me, i've returned to Cerulean, don't come after me because i know you don't really care, you just feel sorry for me, like you pretended last time you loved me, you were just pretending to make me feel better. Sorry Ash, but

I loved you,

.

Misty x

.

Ash was taken aback. How could she think he pretended. ' Im going to get her, and show her i really do care. ' Ash grabbed his hat and his pokeballs, and got ready to leave when:

.

.

" _BREAKING NEWS, LIVE FROM VIRIDIAN CITY!_

_SUPER VILLIANS TEAM ROCKET ARE USING LEDGENDARIES TO ATTACK THE REGION OF SINNOH, THEY HAVE SENT A THREAT, SAYING THAT IN 3 DAYS, THEY WILL MAKE EVERY LEDGENDARY IN THE WORLD USE THEIR SPECIAL ATTACKS, AND KILL EVERYONE ON EARTH, IT SEEMS THIS IS THE REAL THING, RUN AND HIDE EVERYONE. THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO. "_

_._

" Hell no " Ash crumpled to the floor. " How can they do this. " Ash stood up " Three days, eh? "

Dawn and May cried " Were all gonna die! NO! " Ash got ready to leave, so Dawn ran too him " I love you Ash, let me come. " but Ash refused, wrote a note and left.

.

.

.

.

Misty Waterflower sat in her gym, her sisters having a practice session for their show. She really missed Ash.

" I HAVE TO GO BACK! I LOVE YOU'S " She screamed to her sisters, who nodded. But she had too, didnt she? Misty ran out the door towards her bike, and rode towards Pallet.

A day later Misty arrived, to find Ashs house empty, but she found a note adressed to her and a tape. She read the note.

.

Misty,

I never pretended, i love you, dammit.

Now put in the tape, before you read the rest.

.

So Misty popped the tape into the dvd player, he had taped the news report. As Misty watched, her face grew to an expression of discust.

She re-opened the note and read the rest.

.

Im gone, i promise i'll return, and we can be together, but you have trust me, and dont come find me like you just did.

I love you!

Ash.

.

Misty entered proffesors Oaks lab and shouted " WHERES ASH, HES GONE. "

( Who'd recently returned from her holiday. ) Brock, proffesor Oak, May and * Misty scowled * Dawn, were sitting at a table looking all but happy.

" He left to save the world, again, but its much more serious this time, i told him he couldn't do it but he wouldn't listen, the maniacs off to Sinnoh alone to defeat Team Rocket. "

And at that moment, Misty wished she'd been there to say maybe her last words to Ash.

If he suceeded, they'd be happy, ut if he failed, they'd all die.

.

I can be tough

I can be strong

But with you, It's not like that at all

Theres a girl who gives a shit

Behind this wall

You just walked through it

And I remember all those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

[chorus]

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

Here, Here, Here

I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

Near, Near, Near

I wish you were here.I love the way you are

It's who I am don't have to try hard

We always say, Say like it is

And the truth is that I really miss

All those crazy thing you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

Here, Here, Here

I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

Near, Near, Near

I wish you were here.

No, I don't wanna let go

I just wanna let you know

That I never wanna let go

Let go, Oh, Oh,

No, I don't wanna let go

I just wanna let you know

That I never wanna let go

Let go, Let go, Let go...

[chorus]

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

Here, Here, Here

I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

Near, Near, Near

I wish you were here.

.

.

**How'd you like the chapter, i notice i've not got any reviews, if you read this please review! I want to know someones reading or i wont continue. **

**Sneak peek of the next chapter, ( three different parts )**

.

Ash fell to the ground, was it over?

.

The walls of the cave rumbled and shook, then they collapsed, falling onto them...

.

" I really shouldn't make promises "


	5. Chapter 5 The end?

Ash Ketchum, a teenager of fifteen, standing below the Team Rocket building, about to do something that would change everyones lives. Save the world, or fail. At Pallet, the town was talking about their Hero, and spreading the warning that everyone should stay inside their houses or hide as grey clouds gathered in the sky. The rain began to pour as the town was hit by lightning and frightened people watched from their windows and children cowered under their covers, and as Misty, Brock, , Gary, Dawn, May and Proffeser oak prayed to god that Ash would survive and suceed. Dawn cried with her face in her hands, May looked miserably to the ground as her hair got soaked, usually she would panic and complain, but today she didn't care. Misty looked up at the sky as a tear rolled down her cheek. She would stay strong though, for him.

' Stay strong too Ash. '

Ash looked around the corner of the building, there were 5 Team Rockets at the front but only 2 at the back. " This should be easy " Ash talked to himself as he got out a small pistol from his pocket and sneaked around the corner, they were looking the opposite way. ' My plan will work, my plan will work ' Ash reassured himself. Suddenly Ash grabbed the first and knocked her to the ground. He twirled around and grabbed the other one , holding the gun to his head.

" Please, don't shoot! " The man shouted and shivered.

" That voice... " Ash twirled the man around , still holding the gun to him. It was James, his eyes tight shut and cowering.

" James? " Ash laughed and patted the mans back.

" Huh? ... Ash! " The man stood up and jumped for joy. Then looked at Jesse, on the floor and crossed his arms, looking angrily at Ash.

" I didn't know it was her! Honestly! Anyway why are you back working for Team Rocket? " Now it was Ash's turn to be angry. 8 Months before that day, Jesse had become pregnant, and they had quit Team Rocket, and bought a house in Cerulean City. Now they were here in their old Team Rocket uniforms, even after they had promised Ash they were good now. Jesse was now very fat, because of the baby.

" It was Giovanni he said if we didn't continue he would kill Jesse, and that would be hell. " James picked Jesse up and shook her, soon she snapped out of it, and hugged him. She then realised Ash was there.

" Oh thank god. Were sorry Ash " She looked down at the ground. Ash waked past and opened the door.

" Im guessing i have permission to go in? " Ash wonked and entered, waving.

" Good luck " James whispered even though Ash was out of earshot.

Meanwhile, at Pallet, Misty was packing bags, she finished, got up, and left. Leaving a note on the table. Brock walked into the kitchen, hearing someone moving, and saw the note, slowly he opened it, afraid of what might be written.

Dear whoevers reading this,

I've gone off to find Ash . I can't let him do this himself.

Dont let May or Dawn follow.

Misty x

Immediatly the whole house was awoken and Delia was crying. May just sat and shook her head. But Dawn had left too.

Ash stepped into the team rocket building, stealthily sneaking with his gun in his hands. There was a map in the middle of the room.

' How stupid are these Rockets? '

Ash whistled as he strode towards the map.

" Dont take another step! " Ash looked back at a trembling Rocket, with a gun in his hand pointing at Ash. Ash held his hands up and smirked. The rocket started walking to Ash, still shaking.

Ash let him come closer, but then will skill Ash rolled and knocked the rocket over, so that he was stnding with the gun in the rockets face. The Rocket knocked Ash onto the floor and Ash pulled the trigger, the bullet flew at the wall and fell on the floor, Ash felt the wind get knocked out of him as he hit the floor. The rocket jumped on him and the two started a wrestling match on the floor. Ash kicked the rocket where the sun dont shine but before he could get up he felt a punch to his face. Ash rubbed his face in pain. The rocket finally knocked him out with a knee to the chest, but Ash managed to pull the trigger before he blacked out. The bullet flew through the air and hit the rocket on the forehead. The rocket fell dead to the floor.

Meanwhile, in Pallet forest Misty thought she heard a noise, she jumped into the bushes until she saw what it was, she smirked and stuck her foot out. The person fell into the mud. It was dawn. Misty was busy laughing while Dawn got up.

" Ok you got me back " Dawn looked angry but started to laugh, the two laughed for a few minutes, then looked at each other. Dawn stuck her hand out,

" Friends? " Dawn smiled as Misty shook her hand and nodded. The two kept going until they reached the end of the forest. They sat down at the side of a dirt track. Dawn jumped over the fence to get there very gracefully but when Misty tried she fell onto the ground and Dawn laughed. The two waited there for a passerby.

Ash woke up, tied in chains to a chair, his eyes fluttered open and adjusted to his surroundings, there was a desk, with a computer on and a Persian sitting next to it. There was blueprints stuck all along the walls, of inventions. Some seemed familiar. Suddenly Ash cringed in pain as the chains tightened around his wrists. He looked over at the door, it was Giovanni, with a remote control in his hands.

" Well well , Ash Ketchum, trying to stop my master plan, eh? " Giovanni cackled.

" Actually no, i think your bluffing. " Ash smirked.

" No. Its true and your not going to stop me. Were on the second floor and they re setting up on the ground. No way can you stop us. "

" Why are you doing this! "

" Because we will then rule the world. We will have it to ourselves too. All the money, all the pokemon, all the food. "

" And you'll be lonely "

" I am never lonely, with Persian. " Giovanni petted his large cat pokemon then looked at Ash, he pressed a button on the remote. The chains opened and Ash fell to the floor, breathing heavily, he hurt, alot.

" Hurts dont it Ketchum? " Giovanni Laughed " Dont try anything funny, i have a remote here that does some nasty things. "

Ash got up and pretended to be good.

" Right, now listen, you Will Join team Rocket, or you Will die, under- " Ash jumped and knocked the remote out of Giovannis hands, it skidded across the marble floor to the back or the room, Giovanni ran to get it but Ash tackled him to the floor, and punched him. Giovanni, being bigger and stronger pinned Ash down but Ash made them roll,into the elevator, Ash reached up , struggling and pressed the ground floor button. Giovanni pushed Ash off and got up, and stood on Ash, keeping his foot on Ashs stomach, making Ash gag and want to throw up. The elevator stopped and Ash got up and ran, he pushed open the back door.

" James! Help! " Ash fell on the floor and scrabbled as the door burst open again and Giovanni came out smiling evily. James gasped and Jesse screamed. Ash scrambled backwards until he realised that he was at the edge of the cliff. Giovanni approached, looming over him, and put his hand out to push him.


	6. Chapter 6 I'm still here

Misty woke up, sweatdropping and screamed. Dawn shot up beside her.

" Whats up? You Ok! " She panicked.

" I had a nightmare, ecept, i don't think it was, i think it was a vision, it seemed so real, we have to go, hurry. " Misty got up and picked up her stuff but Dawn grabbed her shoulders.

" What did you see Misty? " Dawn looked at her seriously.

" I saw, Ash " Misty clenched her eyes shut and a tear rolled down her cheek. " He, was falling, and so was... "

" So was who? " Dawn shook Mistys shoulders, but Misty went blank, and a set of lights appeared.

Ash cowered below Giovanni and jumped up and tried to run but Giovanni grabbed his arm and swung him, over the side.

' This is it ...The end. ' Ash thought as he cried, but then realised, he wasnt falling anymore, James held onto him with one hand, leaning over, he attempted to pull Ash up.

" No no no, you shouldve known better. " And Giovanni pushed James too, who was then grabbed by Jesse, she slipped and hund by her hands, with James hanging onto her legs, and ash onto his. Giovanni lifted his foot to stand on Jesses fingers, but he fell to the floor, unconcious, behind him, was Gary." F*ck yeah! " He jumped for victory, but then remembered his friends hanging on the edge of a high cliff. He held out his hand for Jesse to take, she held it out but her one hand was not enough. She fell, they all fell.

Misty snapped out of it then pointed to the road, a car was coming along. She waved. " We need a lift to the ferry! Quick! " Misty shouted, the car stopped and the man opened the door.

" Certainly. " Then both Dawn and Misty realised it was a taxi, and laughed.

The taxi stopped at the ferry.

" This ones on me " The man winked and drove away. The girls jumped onto the ferry.

Back at Pallet, the storm still had not passed. Brock and May sat on the sofa, and turned on the news.

" _Breaking news! Team Rocket Leader Giovanni handed in by an anonymous person! " _

Brock and May jumped for joy.

" _But the anonymous person sadly announced that three people fell from the cliff, and have been announced dead. " _

" F*ck no, ... " May broke down on the floor. " WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE OVER THIS. WE MIGHT NOT KNOW THEM BUT WHY! "

Brock sighed. Then realised.

Gary walked in and saw May on the floor.

" You know already? " He asked sadly, almost crying.

" Know what? " May looked up.

" I was the anonymous person. " Gary said blandly.

" WHAT! THEN WHO THE HELL FELL? " May stood up. " Was it Drew? Nurse Joy? "

" No. It was... Im sorry... Ash. " Gary turned away, and tears fell from his eyes.

May fainted and Brock ran out of the house.

Meanwhile, Misty looked at the time. " Dawn , we're late, the ledgendaries were supposed to be let out now. " The two watched for half an hour.

" Yey! Ash did it " Dawn and Misty jumped for joy.

Soon the ferry arrived in Sinnoh, and they set up camp.

" Ash will pass by here on the way back, so we should just wait. " It was 9:00pm. Misty lay down and looked at the stars. She soon fell asleep.

Misty woke up and looked at her watch, 1:30am. but why had she woken up?

" MISTY! DAWN " Misty looked around. Brock was running towards her.

" Brock? Hey! Oh, why are you crying Brock? Brock? " Brcok slumped on the ground next to her and hugged her.

" Your ok. " He cried.

" Yeh, why wouldn't i be? " Misty looked confused.

" I thought you were one of the people who.. fell. " Brock looked away as he cried.

" What people? Brock! What people! " Misty panicked.

" Im sorry Misty. Ash fell off a cliff, and hes dead, but we cant find his body. "

Misty looked shocked, the news had hit her like bullet and she couldn't speak.

" No, h-he can't. " Misty cried and cried. Suddenly she stood up.

" HES NOT DEAD! " She screamed and shook her head.

" Im sorry. " Brock sniffed.

" IF HES DEAD I WAN'T TO BE WITH HIM! " Misty screamed and started running into Sinnoh forest, towards the Rocket building. Brock ran after her, leaving a quick note.

2 Hours later Dawn woke up and looked around for Misty, after calling her name a few times she opened the note left next to her.

Dear Dawn,

Im so glad your ok, but i have really bad news, i need to tell you in person, not by some silly note, i have had to go to the Team Rocket building.

Brock.

' How the hell did Brock get here, and why is he going to the team Rocket building? I have to go to! '

Misty came to the cliff where Ash had fell. She looked down and breathed heavily, stil crying really loudly. " My beautiful Ash Ketchum. " She braced herself to jump but was grabbed by Brock, she screamed and kicked shaking her head, she hit Brock and he fell onto the ground, he reached out but she had already jumped.

Misty screamed as she fell and got ready for death, but suddenly, she stopped, someone had caught her, she looked up.

" Ash? "

Misty opened her eyes and screamed, she kicked the man, it was Tracey.

" What the hell is wrong with you Misty, trying to kill your self like that! " He shouted.

She paced and screamed and cried.

" I WANT TO BE WITH HIM. " She cried and sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. Tracey looked sympathetically at her.

" Who? "

" Ash. "

" Why, where is he? "

" Dead. " Misty said blandly.

" Shut up its not nice to joke like that Misty. " Tracey crossed his arms.

" Im not. " She shuddered and cried again.

Tracey stopped dead. " Hes dead? " Tracey went over and hugged her, now crying himself.

" What happened? " Tracey sniffed

" He fell off this cliff, trying to save us. "

Tracey got up and pointed over at two people on the floor, one ontop of the other.

" Jessie and James! " Tracey ran over and picked Jesse up, who had landed on James. He shook her but she remained still. He then tried James, James grunted and coughed but didn't wake up.

" Hes really injured, i think she is dead. " Tracey looked at Jessie's lifeless body on the floor. Tracey then picked up James and beckoned for Misty to walk with him, but Misty shook her head.

" I don't wanna go, what is there for me to go back for? I have nothing now. " She sobbed.

" You have your friends Misty, and your sisters and your pokemon, plus im sure now that Ash is gone, Pikachu will need somebody. "

" Huh? " Misty turned around and saw Dawn running towards them.

" Misty, why've you been crying! Omg, whats wrong with James, wheres Ash! "

" Calm down Dawn. " Tracey made the shhh sign on his lips and pointed to Misty. Dawn looked, Misty was crying and her eyes were red, her knees were scraped and her hair was a mess.

" Whats the matter Misty? " Dawn tryed to sound sad but she really just wanted to know what was going on.

" Ash didn't survive Dawn. " She started crying again. Dawn joined in.

- 3 Hours Later -

" Sh*t ! LOOK UP THERE! " Brock pointed to the sky, a huge Black bird, looking alot like a Lugia was flying above them attacking a nearby town, they could hear screaming. Over in the East there was a giant yellow bird, Zapdos, and in the West there was a Moltres, Infact, there were hundreds of ledgendaries attacking Kanto. Misty looked up, Ash had failed at saving them too.

" We need to find somewhere safe if we try to go any further we'll be killed. "

" Good. " Misty said, the rest of the group fell anime style then got back up.

" C'mon over there! " Brock pointed to a cave and the group dived in.

The giant birds noticed and attacked the walls

" NO! " Dawn screamed.

The walls fell around them.

Now Brock, Misty, Dawn and Tracey were stuck in a cave, while everyone was dying outside. The rocks made it hard to breath and soon everyone was knocked out.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting over you

-3 Days Later-

May Haruka rubbed her head and yawned.

" Why am i asleep on the floor? " May stood up and stretched. " BROCK! GET UP. "

No answer.

" Brock? " May rubbed her eyes and looked around.

" Oh my god. " The house was no longer there, around her was a pile of rubble and small fires were burning on some parts. May turned to look outside, bodies were all over. The town was gone, the houses were smoke and ash. The people were bones and dead flesh. May put her head in her hands, then took it away again, she threw up on the more friends.

" ARE THERE ANY SURVIVERS! " May called out but there was no answer, but there was coughing. Delia Ketchum was trapped by the leg in Proffesor Oaks lab. May gasped and lifted the rubble off her and hugged the woman.

" At least i'm not alone. " She cried.

Meanwhile, at the cave, Brock woke up ans shook the others.

" C'mon lets get out of here! CMOOOON! " He screamed, but only Tracey got up, the two girls were still sleeping. Brock and Tracey dug at the rocks, pushing them away, until a ray of sunshine shot through, then the rest was easy, the wall crumbled and Tracey and Brcok got a good view of...

" WOAH ! NO WAY! NOOOOO " Brock cried out. The trees were burning, the town was gone, bodies were all over, Nurse Joys and Officer jennys, dead. And other people he knew.

Tracey looked over the world, and thanked god he had survived.

Misty and Dawn woke up and stretched

" I had a weird nasty dream "

" Me too "

" Mine was about Ash falling off a cliff "

" Mine too " Dawn and Misty started crying all over again then realised how dark it was, they left the cave.

" WE SURVIVED BUT HE DIDNT! " Misty broke down. So did Dawn. The world was dark, the smoke was gathering in the skys, making it hard to breath.

" What is there to live for anymore? " Dawn sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

" I know it might sound gross, but if we die, then we cant, help the world repopulate. " Brock tapped his nose.

" Ew gross . " Misty stuck her tongue out at Tracey who was making kissy noises and pointing to Brock.

" He saved me and i couldn't even save him back. " Misty sighed, all the tears had gone but the sorrow was still inside. The sky turned red slowly and the fires rose.

" Lets get out of here, and search for survivors. "

May Haruka, now traveing with Delia, scratched her head, she continued long the road formay to Cerulean city, which was now just rubble and mess too. Mrs Ketchum stood next to her lookign up at the sky.

" Save Ash, " She said, May looked sadly at the boys mother.

May shouted out several time but there was no answer, May and Delia walked around the whole city. Finaly they came to te gym, part of it was still standing, May ran inside only to find 2 dead girls on the floor, but there was a blond, Coughing and reaching out for her. May picked up the woman, she looked around 23 and she was heavy, but May wanted to save everyone she could.

Over the next week, May and Delia had saved the blond, Daisy, Mistys sister, and they had also saved Richie, Ash's friend. And Misty, Brock, Tracey and Dawn had travelled all over sinnoh, very quickly, and they ha dpicked up: James, Melody, Duplica and a few others that they din't know, but 4 had died along the way. There was they could've done to save them.

The next year was bland.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

" 1 Year now... " Misty announced, " Since we left, and Ash died. We've done alot, weve been throught The whole of Kanto. Now to Hoenn. " She sighed, her best friends Brock, Melody, Tracey, James, Dawn and Duplica ate what keft of the food they had been finding. A tear rolled down their cheeks.

" Ash tried his best last year Misty. " Brock said between bites. " He gave his life "

Misty nodded, she wasn't going to let this world die. Melody was four months pregnant, and Brock was the dad, this reminded James of Jesse alot, but he held in his anger and hate. The gang got up and packed up, it was morning, time to set off, Misty hadn't had much sleep but she could walk. They passed a sign, mostly burnt and hanging off, but they could still read it: ' Welcome to Hoenn, region of wonders! ' The remains of an information centre stood to the right and there were trees on the other side, the trees were recovering from the attack. There was one thing the whole group knew, ledgendaries still flew around, and ruled the world.

That night when she was sleeping , Misty rolled over, and knocked her mobile. It started ringing one of her contacts,

and somewhere, in Hoenn, nearby,

A phone rang in the darkness


	8. Chapter 8 Together

Misty woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, she yawned and stretched. Noticing her mobie on the floor she picked it up. Her phone had been ringing someone? The phone had fallen into a puddle and the screen had gone bank but she could hear it ringing. She quicky pressed the stop call button, but it didn't work. No-one was answering anyway. Misty shrugged it off and shoved the phone back in her shorts pocket. Beside her, Duplica and Tracey slowly woke up and stretched too.

" Morning Misty! " The two chorused.

" Morning " Today Misty was somewhat happy for no reason. " A good nights sleep made me happy. " Misty looked down at her sleeping friends.

" Nurse Joy * Snore * Come back Nurse Joy. " Brock mumbled in his sleep.

" Cant even get girls in his dreams. " Everyone laughed so hard that it woke the rest up.

" What you laughing at, huh? " Brock raised an eyebrow which just made the other laugh more. " I'll make breakfast then, and Misty, can you pack up our stuff, after we eat we should move out, the ledgendaries check everwhere so we cant stay in one place for too long. Unless we hide or something, but i don't want to do that. " Brock got out a pan and some ingredients and cooked soup over the small campfire. He kissed Melody, before serving.

After breakfast, James, Misty, Duplica, tracey, Brock, Dawn and Melody set off further into Hoenn.

" Hey look here! " Duplica pointed to the ground below her. " Footprints! And they're not mine! " She was right, there were footprints in the dust, the shoe bottom had left a heart shaped mark, meaning they were probably girls shoes, and next to those footprints, were rather old fashioned like footprints, high heels, but more like wedges.

" Strange, someone must have been her not long ago. " Suddenly a gust of wind blew one of Brocks Poke'bals off of his belt and into the sky. The wind was not infact wind, it was a giant hoover like machine, probably made by the ledgendaries. Brock was lifted off the ground by the uction, but Melody pulled him down, soon they were all holding on to each other, the machine slowly passed, the group struggled to hold onto each oter, but Traceys hand was slipping. Soon Tracey ws lifted off the ground, but the machine passed and Tracey was flung into some nearby trees. He was out of sight.

" TRACEY? YOU OK? " Brock called to his friend , as they ran to the trees, but there was no answer. When they reached the spot where he was flung, he was gone, and his footprints led deeper into the trees, the gang followed them. They came to a clearing. In the middle stood Tracey looking at a peice of paper. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, you survived and the houses didn't -.- _

_Hope he know he'll be in my heart forever, no matter where he has gone... _

_I love him so much though i never show it 3_

_Im so happy i survived but so sad he didn't. _

_Im going to find survivers with - ( crossed out )_

_Im going to rip this page out and throw it,_

_If anybody ever finds this._

_There are others!_

_Written on: 19th September 2012_

One year ago.

" I wonder who wrote this. And i wonder who theyre talking about. " Misty scratched her head. Misty looked over at Trcey, he was staring at Duplica, Misty whistled and winked at him, but he just blushed, and nodded. Misty mouthed ' Go get her tiger ' but remembered that this wasn't the best time.

" Others, i wonder how many. Lets goooooooooooo! " Dawn jumped and ran ahead, while the rest questioned her joy.

" Maybe we might find someone good! "

The gang finaly emerged from the forest, and came to a broken down city, with no sign post to show the name.

" Woah look at them skills! " Dawn pointed to a wooden house still standing, on the fields in the distance.

" No way that could have survived, lets go, " Brock looked very interested but the rest just wanted to have the world back.

" Our new journey is not very exciting. " James patted the pikachu on his shoulder, pikachu was surprisingly quiet and was asleep on the ex- Rockets shoulder. The gang slowly made their way through ash and rubble. They finally reached th small wooden house.

Misty knocked on the door.

" Misty, this is a crisis, there is no need to knock! " James exclaimed. So Misty barged the door down, knocking someone over, Misty gasped when she saw Delia Ketchum on the floor. She had a huge lump on her head. Misty picked her up. And sat her on a small wooden seat that was made in the corner. The womans eyes slowly fluttered open. She was greeted by the huge smiles of her boys friends. She jumped up and hugged Misty and Brock, and smiled at the rest. Her house had been built surprisingly well, there were wooden seats, it was only one floor but she had managed to make a cooker, Misty decided not to ask how, to avoid a long conversation about building ovens. A familiar pair of pink boots approached looking as if she had seen a ghost, she pointed to the door, where a tall brunette leant againt the doorframe winking at them. He hait covered with the usual bandana.

" MAYYYYYYYYYYYY! " Misty ran to her firend and smuthered her with hugs. So much so that May fainted.

" Oops. " Misty giggled as May recovered.

" Nice to see you too guys. " May made the peace sign with her fingers and winked again. May travveled around the room hugging all her old friends.  
>" How did you even survive! " May asked.<p>

" We hid in a cave. " Misty giggled a bit.

" Well you'll never guess what? I think i discovered some one elses house further out but i wanted to get back before it got dark and i wanted someone to come with me, the house is also made out of wood, but its very far away. "

" Wonder who it could be " Dawn wondered, as Duplica poked random things in the house, not paying attention.

" We'll go tommorow "


	9. Chapter 9 This love

**Im going to finish the story off in a few chapters, this chapter has a huge bit of drama in, so don't skip! **

It was the next morning and Brock and Tracey were planning on going to check out the house that May had found.

" Hey Brock, you ready yet? " Tracey called up the stairs.

" Yeh! Coming " Brock rushed down the stairs frantically with a huge bag on his back.

Meanwhile Misty, Dawn, May and Duplica were already outside, looking for firewood.

" Hey, i wonder whose house that big cabin is. " Misty started daydreaming of one of her sisters living there, and shuddered.

" Oh misty i never told you, did I? " May looked at her friend, daydreaming.

" No, what is it? "  
>" We found one of your sisters, but she left, to rebuild the gym. " She paused and gulped " But the other two were dead. "<p>

Misty felt sorrow but no tears came. " Which one survived? "

" Daisy i think her name was. "

" Oh. " Misty sighed. More dead friends , well, family.

" Cant wait until Brock and Tracey return and cook something. " Dawns tummy rumbled and Duplica nodded in agreement.

It was 3:00pm in Hoenn and the two men were walking towards the house, but still had a while to go.

" Hey whos house do you think it'll be? " Tracey said excitedly.

" Dunno " Brock looked very un-interested. Tracey sighed. The walk was going to be long. He decided to check out his poke'balls which had survived with him. He hadnt let his pokemon out for ages!

" Come out scyther! " Tracey tossed the pokeball. Scyther appeared and looked very worn out still. Scyther looked around

" Scyther? " The pokemon panicked as he realised what had happened, where were the other pokemon?

" This is what happened scyther, sorry. " Tracey looked at the ground as scyther looked around. Brock had already let his pokemon see, after all all the other wild pokemon had probably died.

At the house, Delia had fallen asleep on the sofa, and melody was rubbing her tummy, James was bust attempting to build a table, he screamed as he hit his thumb with the hammer ( again ).

" I GIVE UPPPPPPP! " He jumped up and down holding his thumb, while the two woman laughed.

- Update of Misty and friends -

" Hey whats that? " Dawn pointed at the lake nearby, there was a small pokemon hovering over it.

" A pokemon! " Duplica cried and ran to it, but it ran away.

" DUPLICA! " Misty put her hand on her hips.  
>" Sorry i got excited " Duplica looked at the ground and put her hands on the back of her head.<p>

- Update of Brock and Tracey -

" There look, the house! " And the girls had been right, it wasnt large but it was well built, and if you looked through the window you could even see a small table. There were 2 chairs, and a fire in the garden. The two decided to go in. There was nobody home, but someone had recently been in, because there was muddy footprints on the floor.

" LOOK! " Tracey pointed to the sky outside. There was a giant Fearow fighting off a Zapdos. The Zapdos suddenly flew away. The Zapdos was called back, but they couldn't see who it was, because it was far away.

" Hey whos there! " Tracey cupped his hands around his hands to make his words louder,

Then a figure emerged from the bushes,

And Brock fainted.

- Update with Misty and friends -

The friends had finally arrived back at the cabin. They arrived to see Delia and James asleep while Melody just sat there.

" You guys been ok? " Duplica politeley asked.

" Yes thanks " Melody smied.

Just then Brock slammed open the door with a look of shock on his face. He hovered by the door frame and pointed outside.

" A- A - A " He stuttered.

" Hey Brock, you never told me who lives with you " A familiar voice sounded.

Misty heart raced, it was in her mouth, she gasped and almost passed out, she started to cry. She couldn't move as the figure entered, there stood , Ash Ketchum.

Dawn hit the floor beside her, as his face lit up like a light bulb. Delia was still asleep ( ¬.¬ ) and Melody didnt reconize him, tracey walked in and smiled at the girls. May ran and hugged him, he hugged back and closed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he went to Dawn and laughed.

" She'll be ok. " Ash looked up and looked around. His eyes met Mistys, whom he hadnt noticed standing in the corner. She had been crying, she still was.

" Ash? " She asked, and smiled.

" Misty." He couldn't breath, all his friends had survived.

Misty ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, she kissed him.

" ASH! " She cried " We thought you were dead. " She cried harder at the thought,

" Its okay, im okay. " He hugged her.

Delia woke up and saw his son embracing Misty in a hug. She screamed with Joy.

" Hey mom. " He laughed. But he was thinking about Misty.

" How did you survive? " She sniffed.

" I grabbed onto a branch, sort of thing. Sticking out of the cliff, and fell from there, by the time i gt up, everyone was gone, i wke up in the bushes,

" I love you Ash. " Misty kissed him again. Ash was shocked again.

" Love you too Mist. " He kissed her back as the rest ' Awhh ed '


End file.
